1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oral hygiene tablets and capsules appointed to release active ingredients directly into a person, pet or livestock's mouth and method of use; and, more particularly, to oral hygiene tablets and capsules containing active ingredients therein including, mouthwash, toothpaste, medicament, mouth soothing and numbing agents, fluoride rinse, joint preserving agents, vitamins and herbal supplements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Travel is becoming increasingly difficult with restrictions being placed on airline bag weight, bag check number limitations, and issues concerning liquids located in carryon baggage. Currently available mouthwashes and toothpastes are generally sold in ranging sized containers, extending from large bottles or tubes to smaller travel size bottles and tubes. When traveling, large tubes and bottles can be quite cumbersome, taking up far too much space in one's luggage or carryon. Even still, the smaller bottles or tubes can be a nuisance as they generally only hold a small amount and are exhausted relatively quickly in the course of a vacation, requiring one to pack several small bottles or tubes. Thus, large bottles and containers of mouthwash or tubes of toothpaste prove to be quite cumbersome.
The vast majority of mouthwash products provide various types of packaging for mouthwash, generally composed of a polymeric material in the form of a container appointed for multiple servings therefrom. These types of large containers include measured quantity dispenser devices, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,470 to Harley-Wilmot; U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,262 to Frazier; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,261 to Gebrayel. These larger containers with multiple servings therein are too cumbersome to pack or carry when traveling or the like, and they do not provide capsule delivery directly into the oral cavity.
One-time use packages of mouthwash have been provided, generally in the form of a small container with a single use measured amount of mouthwash therein, that is dispensed from the container, including that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,189 to Sahi and U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,481 to Scales. Although appointed for single use, these devices do not provide a capsule with mouthwash and/or toothpaste therein for direct delivery and dissolution into the mouth.
Generally where various mouthwash tablets have been provided, the tablets do not provide a direct delivery of mouthwash or toothpaste, but instead provide tablets or powder that are appointed to be mixed with water or other ingredients to form a mouthwash at the time of use. Including that disclosed by: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,772,431 and 3,888,976 to Mlkvy, et al.; and U.S. Patent App. Publ. 20020114767 to Rolla. Likewise, many patents address issues related to providing nutritional supplements in a powder form, pill form or mixture appointed for addition to a beverage. Foe examples: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,411, 5,114,723 to Stray-Gundersen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,897 to Chandler, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,606 to Hutchison, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,596 to Murakami, et al. However, these various tablets and nutritional supplements do not provide direct oral delivery by way of a tablet or capsule placed in the mouth, but instead provide for dissolution in a liquid vessel which is then drank by the user.
Even where mouthwash capsules have been provided, the mouthwash capsules do not provide a water soluble capsule with an oil based mouthwash housed therein, in a dosage equilibrated with that utilized to rinse one's mouth. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,096 to Battaglia discloses a mouthwash capsule including a water soluble gel capsule having a fluid mouthwash therewithin arranged in a packaging and opening structure in association with the capsule structure. However, the mouthwash is not oil based mouthwash, but instead is disclosed effervescent type tablets with active ingredients therein.
Moreover, various toothpaste chewing gums and tablets forming a paste upon chewing have been provided. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,355 to Marmo, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,305 to Aberg. These gums and chewing tablets are not appointed to be utilized in conjunction with a toothbrush and are not provided as encapsulated toothpaste.
There have been several breath fresheners and breath refreshment gums offered on the market, but these products do not provide mouthwashes and do not provide toothpaste. Rather, they are merely bite sized mint candies appointed for freshening ones breath, and are not appointed to replace ones mouthwash and cannot be utilized as toothpaste.
There remains a need in the art for an oral hygiene capsule and tablet appointed to release ingredients directly into a person or pet's mouth and method of use thereof. More particularly, there is a need in the art for oral hygiene tablets and/or capsules containing ingredients therein including; mouthwash, toothpaste, medicament, mouth soothing and numbing agents, fluoride rinse, joint preserving agents, vitamins and herbal supplements, that are directly released into the user's mouth. Specifically, there remains a need in the art for an oral hygiene capsule/tablet appointed to contain a dosage of mouthwash or toothpaste and/or active ingredients so that a user can compactly carry and store mouthwash, toothpaste and/or active ingredients. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a mouthwash capsule comprising a gel capsule with an essential oil based mouthwash housed therein for direct delivery into a user's mouth. Further, there is a need in the art for a toothpaste tablet comprising a gel-like outer coating with toothpaste housed therein for direct delivery into a user's mouth for brushing.